Accepted
by ColorsofTwilight
Summary: After her mother dies Bella returns to La Push... AH Bella/Jacob


**United Colors of Twilight**

**Title: Accepted**

**Your pen name: XXXXX**

**Characters: Jacob, Bella, Pack, Billy OCs**

**Pairing(s): Jacob and Bella**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters. I am making no money off of this.**

* * *

Carefully I stepped up to the porch at the home of the grandmother and grandfather that I had never met before. I placed my suitcase down beside my leg and bit my lip nervously. Wasn't there any other place left for me to go? These were my closest living relatives, but also ones that didn't want me.

My mother was Quileute and grew up in La Push, but she went away to college and met my father, who was not. The tribe did everything they could to discourage her from marrying him, but her mind would not be swayed. In the end she disgraced her family and Quileute heritage and married my dad. She gave up her name as a Quileute to be with him all in the name of love. The elders basically banned her from coming back. And she was fine with that.

Fast forward a few years and my parents still hadn't managed to create the family they so desperately wanted. My grandparents told them it was because my mother had angered our ancestors by marrying an outsider and tried to convince her to come back to La Push and marry within Native American blood. She again refused and they decided to adopt. When my parents adopted me, a sweet pale white baby with locks of chestnut brown, instead of a copper colored native my grandparents cut communication with them entirely.

I grew up in a happy home. No, I didn't have the relatives and extended family support that most of my friends had, but I was happy. My family loved me more than anything and I grew up never knowing anything different. Being an adopted child of a white man and native woman meant nothing. We were just a family. But that family was soon not to be any longer.

My parents were in a car crash last month and killed instantly. Not being old enough to live on my own, I was passed week by week to random foster families around the city until the state could find living relatives. They did. My Quileute grandparents that had banned my mother, father, and me, from their lives many years ago. I don't know what the state said to get them to agree to take me in, but for some reason they did.

I already knew not to expect that this would be the happy family I so desperately wanted. They would already dislike me for taking my mother away from the tribe; I would be the root of their problem. The most I could do is stay out of trouble and out of sight. It was only eight months I would have to endure before I could move out and be on my own. I was strong. I could last this trial.

I took a deep breath and rang the doorbell. An old woman in her sixties answered the door. Her black hair was streaked with white all the way down a long braid. Wrinkles aged her copper face and gave her a stern appearance. Her body language changed as she eyed me suspiciously.

"You're Isabella?"

"It's Bella, but yes ma'am," I answered unconfidently.

Her eyes squinted to a slit as she nodded. "You can call me Mrs. Hatch."

My eyes darted to the floor in a strike of inner pain. "Yes Mrs. Hatch."

"Well come in child," she said in an annoyed tone. "You are letting out all the warmth."

"Yes Mrs. Hatch," I answered again, picking up my bags and quickly walking through the door.

The front room was small with just a living room set and small TV. An elderly man with a heavier build and long gray hair looked towards me from a recliner chair with disgust in his eyes. I suppose he was my grandfather.

"Mr. Hatch," I acknowledged and then bent my head in submission.

"Isabelle," he said back with annoyance before turning back to his TV program.

"Your room is this way child." She then walked me through the back of the house and opened a dusty door to reveal stairs to an attic type room. "School starts at eight o'clock. You will need to get yourself ready and out the door on your own."

"Yes ma'am." I nodded and then stepped onto the creaky steps. The door slammed behind me causing a slight dust cloud.

At the last step I looked around the room. It was a small space with long triangular ceilings. I could barely stand straight in some places. There was an old bed against one wall with some torn quilts on top of it and a small roll-top desk underneath a smaller window. A fine layer of dust and cobwebs seemed to cover everything as I assumed no one had been up here for years. It seemed worn and unattractive, but I knew if I put some work into it I could learn to love this place just like my old room.

I set out right away shaking the dusty blankets out the window and trying to sweep and whatever else I could manage. As the layers of dirt began to disappear I realized that this wasn't just a random old room, this used to be my mothers. It had to have been.

An old wardrobe that was covered with blankets was filled with clothing to fit a girl of my size and the desk had Mya and her high-school sweetheart's name scratched in the top. My hand delicately touched over my mother's name. She had been at this very spot long ago. I felt like I could almost breathe her in, like she was standing here with me right now. It gave me the will to press on. I would complete this trial in life. I would endure.

***

My watch alarm went off early the next morning, waking me from the place where my family is still mine. I hit the button with pain in my heart and eventually got up to get ready. I stayed in my room until the last possible minute before heading downstairs to leave.

As I walked outside I hurried and put the hood up on my jacket to guard me from the cool falling rain and began my journey towards the school. Teenagers darted all around me with umbrellas or raincoats as they raced to school.

I stepped into the building and the students around me began to discard layers of clothing revealing their rich copper skin and coal black hair. My jacket then came off and everyone in the hall turned to me stunned. Quiet whispers, too low for me to hear, began to sing back and forth as the crowd took in my different appearance. My glance slid to the floor. It had been all too simple to fit in when everyone had their rain gear on, but it was now easy to see how I stuck out.

I pressed by the crowds that still looked as if they had never seen a white girl before and headed into the main office.

"Can I help you?" The secretary said warily.

"I'm Bella. I'm staying with the Hatchs'."

She eyed me carefully. "Right. Mya's daughter. Tragedy what happened to her." She shook her head back and forth.

"Yeah," I agreed. "But it was just their time I suppose."

The secretary then started digging through the papers on her desk and handed me some forms. "I didn't mean her death. I meant her denying her heritage."

The breath was knocked from my lungs with the low blow. I bit my lip and nodded slightly. "Yes ma'am," I whispered under my breath.

She pointed the way to a small desk in the office where I could fill out the forms and go through the maps and my schedule. After everything got filled out I handed her back what she needed and then walked to my first class.

The bell had already rung and I would be walking in tardy as well as an outsider. Disrupting the class was sure to put me on the good side of the teacher right away. I sighed my sarcastic thought away and pushed through the door.

The class hushed as I walked passed the rows of desks and handed the teacher my new student slip. He took it with an outstretched hand.

"Isabella Swan," he said reading the paper before placing it on his desk. "Please sit in the empty seat at the back."

Heads turned to stare as I walked by and sat in the lonely seat. The teacher broke everyone from their glares as he started class back up.

Three more morning classes passed by in the same fashion. I kept my face down toward my paper as I meticulously took note of every syllable the teacher spoke in an effort to not have to pay attention to the stares.

The bell for lunch rang and I felt starved not having anything to eat for breakfast. The pain of being in the same room as everyone in the school was not lost by me though. In the end, my stomach won and I slipped my hoodie over my head and walked toward the lunch line making sure to not look anyone in the eye.

I grabbed a tray and loaded it with a sandwich, small bag of chips, and a drink. Quickly I paid for my meal and snuck out of the watching eyes around the room. I found a quiet spot outside under an overhang and finished as slowly as possible. When the class bell finally rang, I stood and walked for the front doors.

As I reached for the door, I was hit back against the wet sidewalk by a tall, well-built boy barreling outside. When he saw me on the ground he laughed and muttered, "pale face," before racing into the rain. Just a second or two later another boy that looked similar rushed out too.

"Paul, wait up," he said running by me without a glance. My eyes followed the two as they ran into the rain discarding clothing as they went.

Something seemed so different about them. Maybe it was that they seemed to enjoy the rain enough to run through it without shirts, maybe it was that they were the 'bad boy' type personality skipping school. I did not know, but for some reason I felt drawn to them, like I was supposed to know them.

Paul. The other boy had called the first Paul. There seemed to be no connection I could draw from that name. My mother had talked about her childhood memories of La Push often, but nothing seemed familiar about the teenage boys. She did say there was always a feeling of magic that connected you to the forest. Was that what I was seeing in those boys?

The second bell rang me from my thoughts and I ran towards my next class. Luckily the teacher was just calming the students so I wasn't interrupting a lecture. I handed her my slip and she had me sit down in an empty seat at the back.

When I sat down I felt that same drawn-to feeling coming from the boy sitting diagonal in front of me, only stronger. He seemed to look just the same as the others I had just ran into. Brothers perhaps? He turned in his chair and my hair flipped out in a veil around my face. He stared at me with a look that seemed less angered than the others, like curiosity.

The teacher began her discussion and the eyes of the room turned off me. Again I copied tedious notes until the bell rang and I sauntered towards my last class. The boy with the curious eyes followed me the entire way there, his eyes drilling into the back of my head every step of the way.

Two other tall boys blocked the door as they shouted towards the boy behind me. I pressed passed them and felt the same strong familiar feeling about them. They quieted when I passed and their eyes followed me towards the teacher. She pointed me to a table to the right.

I sat down and immediately pulled my notebook out, fanning my hair around my face as a shield. It seemed an easy technique I'd learned to hide my face throughout the day. Just a few moments later the three boys sat down, two at the table in front of me, and one beside me. Their stares were all set upon me. I continued to write on my paper and pretended not to be aware of their eyes as well as all the others around the classroom.

Last hour went by like the others, and I walked home in misery. Once back at my grandparent's I ran straight upstairs and fell on my bed, and relived every moment of the awful day. I tried to calm myself by saying it was only the first day and that everyone would lighten up about me, but I knew in my heart that wasn't true. I would always be the outsider. There would never be a place I fit in with these people.

I rolled up from my bed and grabbed my book bag and tried to get my mind off of the students by doing my homework.

A few hours later I heard my name called.

"Isabelle." A stern knock then sounded from my grandmother at the stairs. "Come down for supper."

"Yes, Mrs. Hatch," I called toward the door then slipped down the stairs and to the table.

Grandfather's eyes watched me carefully while he bit some chicken from his fork. My glance shifted toward my meal and I began to eat.

Our meal continued on in silence, until grandfather finished and stepped back to his TV chair. Grandmother stood soon after and said the second sentence she had spoken to me today. "The dish soap is under the sink."

I nodded with a silent sigh. "Yes, Mrs. Hatch."

She followed grandfather towards the front room and I started on the dishes. At least this would take up some of my useless evening.

As I finished the dishes I thought about helping with the other household chores. The house wasn't dirty, but it was untidy. Maybe that could be a way to get my mind off of things and be a way to pay back my grandparents for allowing me to stay here. It was the least I could do; I would just have to remember not to do it when I could get in their way.

I continued cleaning up the kitchen, wiping down counter tops and cupboard faces then sweeping and mopping. A quick note of the time satisfied my hope to waste the evening. It was now getting late enough that I could justify going to bed.

I replaced all the cleaning tools and inched my way towards the front room, stopping near the edge.

"Mrs. Hatch, I've finished cleaning the kitchen. Would it be alright if I used the shower?"

She nodded, but didn't look up from her knitting.

I turned back to my room and gathered all the things I would need before taking a shower and heading to bed.

It was still early and my mind didn't seem clear enough to fall asleep yet anyway. My thoughts kept wandering back to the 'brothers' today. I had learned nothing more about them, yet the air around them drew me in, almost begging my name to stay, but the positions the boys stood at told me something entirely different. I was not welcome. I was an intruder to their small world.

It felt almost like my mother had paved the way to make them disgusted with me. But really, I had to admit that I was an outsider. I was pale even for the white community. There was not a drop of native blood in me.

Eight months. I'd have to last for eight months. I turned over on my pillow praying to my mother for her help to get me through this until I fell asleep.

***

One week passed in the same manner. Every day I would run to school and hide from the constant stares. At least by that time people had began to ignore me. It was easier to feel ignored that continually pointed out.

I walked through classes with my head down, hoping to pass my time away. I took elaborate notes and never looked up at anyone, always playing the submissive role. At home, I finished my homework right after school until dinner. Then I spent the evening doing what I could of house chores for my grandparents until I would feel somewhat tired and go to bed.

It didn't seem like I was even living. I was just passing the time until my life could start.

Now I was seated in my last class waiting for the bell to ring. The day had seemed extra slow and I gazed at the clock willing the time to beat faster. There wasn't anything for me at my grandparent's house but I just didn't want to be under a watchful eye anymore.

When the final bell rang I jumped from my seat as fast as possible. I wanted to be far-far from this place. As I twisted out past the table in front of me, my foot caught and I instantly started to tumble forward, but in an act of superhuman quickness a warm arm reached out and jerked me upright.

My glance flew to his in a movement of panic that I couldn't control. His eyebrows pushed down over his eyes as he breathed in deeply. His body went rigid next to mine in disgust of helping an outsider. The act had only been a reflex. He had not meant to help. I tore my glance from his rich brown eyes and continued my run towards the door.

In the hall I heard my name coming from a deep husky voiced boy.

"Isabella. Hold up."

I slowed my run but kept walking. My head bowed down when suddenly the boy who had stopped me from falling was standing directly in front of me. The single voice seemed gentle enough but I really didn't want to cause any trouble.

"Excuse me," I said as I darted around him on my way to the front doors.

But the door was pulled closed in front of me as a warm hand neared mine.

"I just wanted to meet you, Isabella."

My head stayed bowed but I looked up through the curtain of my hair. The two other boys he spent his time with, had flanked either side of him now. They held a protective ominous stance together, but their faces had a look of suspicious curiosity.

I moistened my lips gently as I paused to take in the situation. Would they hurt me? Did they have hidden motives? Why is this boy suddenly talking to me?

"Isabella?" The same boy who had caught me asked again, reaching his hand to push away my hair.

I took a quick step back, frightened to be without my safeguard, but answered hoping he would not try to come closer. "It's Bella."

"Bella," he spoke to himself with a soft thoughtful voice. "I'm Jacob, and this is Quil and Embry." He pointed to the two on either side of him.

I looked up out of my hair only quick enough to see Quil's eyes in accusing slits.

My heart passed a beat with the confrontational look. "Um, I better go," I said as I turned and slipped out through the door behind another student, and ran as fast as I could.

"Bella, wait!" Jacob called after me, but I wouldn't stop. I needed to get away from all the accusations and hostility.

The last thing I heard was one of his friends saying, "Just let the pale face go man," and a crashing sound I couldn't place.

I arrived at my grandparent's house a few minutes later and continued on straight up to my bedroom. All I could do was fall onto my bed and cry. I missed my family and my old school. I just wanted somewhere to fit in. Here I was an outsider. A person thrust upon them over bad circumstances that they had to put up with.

After all my tears had shed, I cleaned myself up and started on my homework, ready to continue on with my nightly routine.

***

Early the next morning my alarm again woke me from my beautiful dreams. I just nodded into my pillow acknowledging to myself that it was only a dream and got ready for school. I ran out without breakfast once again and made it to school through the cool misty fog of the early hour.

As I stood at my locker preparing my books for my first hour, I felt a presence directly behind me. Every limb of my body begged me to turn around, but I just couldn't face the possibility of what would happen. With one hurried movement I closed my locker and began to run when I heard Jacob's voice and felt a warm hand curl around my arm to stop me.

"Bella wait," he said with a tender voice.

I bit my lip and continued to look forward in an attempt to get away, but knew his grasp on me, though delicate, would keep me in this spot.

"I just wanted to see if you'd have lunch with me today."

My eyebrows pushed down in confusion and I turned slowly back to him as his hand pulled down to his side.

I swallowed and asked with a stutter, "You want me to eat with you?"

His face turned to a slight smile as I met his glance. It seemed to radiate kindness and warm me within. I almost began to let my lips turn up in response.

"Of course," he answered. "My friends all want to meet you."

At the mention of others my stomach tightened. Even the two boys he was with yesterday had called me names.

"I-I can't. I have some things to do in the library during lunchtime," I lied.

"Oh," he answered in sadness. "Well I'll see you in class then."

"Sure," I said quietly and then turned in his moment of pain and ran for my first class.

Morning classes went by fast and already it was time for lunch. I stood at the lunchroom doors and began with my dilemma. Do I go in? As each day I was starving from lack of breakfast, but what if that boy, Jacob and his friends catch me? I took a deep breath and tried to sneak through the crowds of russet skin on my way to the line. Blending in was not an option. Speed was my only hope, but even that didn't help.

I felt eyes on the back of my head from a deep feeling within myself. The warmth that pulsed inside of me told me that this stare was not the random students from around the school. This was a brother. I kept my eyes focused on my lunch as long as I could, but as I handed the cashier my payment my eyes moved to the table at the far left meeting those of Jacob. I felt lost in his gaze and I tried to hide the upward tug on my lips. He smiled a brighter, more sunny, fulfilling smile than I believe I've ever seen before, and then he nodded with his head to come on over.

My eyes came back down to my lunch tray, grabbing it and beginning my walk towards him like a magnetic pull. But only a few steps into my walk I stopped. He was sitting with Quil and Embry, as well as one of the boys I had seen the first day, sitting with a girl, plus another smaller, skinnier boy. Once I saw the large group the pull was instantly overcome. I twisted around on my heels and started towards the library not wanting to make the scene that was surely to come if I stayed on my original path.

I set the tray down at the door and took my sandwich and ran for the small overhang I had found the day before.

When I reached the spot I sunk to the ground against the wall, resting my head back against it. This was so hard. I took a deep breath of the cool wet air and began eating my sandwich, staying there until the bell rang.

When I had waited as long as possible for the hallways to clear, I stood and found my way to my class. Jacob stood at the doorway and smiled brightly when I came into view.

"Did you get your library work done?" he asked pleasantly as he followed me inside.

"Um, yes. Thank you," I said quickly before breaking off and finding my own seat.

He followed me over and leaned against my desk. I kept my head down reaching into my backpack for my notebook, but found it impossible not to feel my movements shaky when he was so near.

"My friends were sorry you couldn't stick around."

I just shrugged as the endless disturbing possibilities of sitting at a table of large boys in the cafeteria came to my thoughts.

He started to ask another question but was interrupted by the tardy bell and the teacher prompting him to take his seat.

I let my hair down as my shield again, but could feel the burning sensation in my stomach whenever Jacob's eyes turned back to me. I thought it was odd what a different impression his glance gave me. The inner hunger it caused me to feel made me uneasy. Something that my heart seemed to desperately want to give into, but I knew would not be a good idea. His friends could keep that in check for me. Though I still felt the same familiarity around them, their stance toward me would constantly remind me that I was nothing more than an outsider, not a friend to share a table with.

The bell rang for the next class and I packed up my bag. When I stood off my chair a large hard chest blocked my view and path. My eyes trailed up the fine muscular outlines in his shirt before resting on Jacob's face.

"Ready to go to science?" he asked with a smile that made me feel like we had done this every day for the past year.

I nodded without a sound and shook my hair back around my face. My glance fell to the floor as I walked around him. He followed me with graceful movements talking about the problems he had on his homework yesterday, but I remained soundless.

He walked in the class behind me and I moved to sit down at my table next to Quil. Jacob slid onto the chair in front of me next to Embry and they turned to talk.

"Bella, how was the library?" Embry asked in passing. I wasn't sure if he was sincerely trying to be pleasant, or knew I hadn't actually gone there.

I swallowed, ignoring him, and readying myself for the class. The teacher called attention and the two slid back around in their chairs with a sigh of relief from me.

A few minutes into the lesson, a small piece of paper was slid under my hair in front of my eyes.

I followed the hand back as Quil replaced it on his notebook. My head moved straighter and I pushed my hair away from my eyes staring at him with caution. His eyes strayed from mine and he nodded slightly at the small paper before me. I followed his glance and looked at the note.

_You're Mya Hatch's girl then?_

I turned my head slightly and nodded gently. His hand slipped back over and took the paper and wrote some more before sliding it back.

_I heard she adopted._

I picked up my pencil and wrote back. _She did. I'm adopted._

_So you don't have __any__ Native American blood?_

I didn't dare look over as my head shook back and forth for a no. He sat staring straight forward for a few minutes, maybe to just make his point that I should not be here, but I saw a heavy sigh shake his chest and he reached back for the paper. He took a second to write something and then passed it back.

_I'm sorry I've been mean to you. _

My eyes glided to his with questioning worry written all over my face. Was this a trick? Was he being genuine? He must have noticed my unbelief because he took the paper back and wrote…

_I'm being serious. I really am sorry. We want you to hang out with us today. The beach, after school. Jacob was going to ask you at lunch, but you hid outside all hour. Will you come?_

My stomach churned that indeed I had been found out. Now I had to worry if they would be angry with me for lying and trying to get away from them.

He elbowed my arm gently and when I looked up he motioned to the paper. I quickly wrote down a yes, but in my mind I wasn't sure if I would. Hopefully I could come up with an excuse to get out of it, but as the class hour progressed my thoughts to pass on the invitation flew further and further from my mind.

When the bell rang, I was completely unprepared and nearly jumped from my seat. My thoughts had been consumed with these boys and especially the sudden attraction I was feeling about Jacob.

Jacob turned from his chair and smiled bashfully. "So Bella, I was wondering if you'd…"

Quil's arm came around my shoulder as I stood and pulled me against him as he interrupted. "Dude, I already asked and she's coming."

I rolled my shoulders forward, embarrassed from the attention, but when I saw the smile that lit up Jacob's face, I straightened and smiled back. In that moment I felt like someone who could belong, a feeling I hadn't had since my parents died. But as quickly as I felt it, another student trampled it down.

A girl walked by on her way out and sneered in Quil's direction, "You're touching her."

Before I could see a movement Jacob's sneakers squeaked across the floor and Embry was holding on his arms. He trembled with a look as if he might murder the poor girl who hadn't noticed and left the room.

Quil's arm came off of me and he held his hands calmingly out Jacob's way. "It's alright Jake. They don't know yet. It'll take some getting used to."

Jacob backed down almost immediately. He bent his head toward the floor and took a deep breath. "You're right. You're right. I'm okay."

Embry slowly released his arms and I wondered what had happened to change the atmosphere so suddenly. I had been used to unkind words being said behind my back. Even just yesterday Quil and Embry had given me the same treatment.

What had changed?

"So Bella, you're up for the beach?" Embry asked with a side smirk.

After that heated outburst I wished I had used the hour to think up excuses not to go, but now all I could do was nod my head.

"Excellent," he answered.

Jacob offered to carry my book bag and I walked out with the three boys. Once we started walking through the halls the other students began to turn their heads and quieted from shock. The staring was nothing new, but how they stared was something entirely different. It seemed as though they were now confused, as if I had become a difficult puzzle, not a white girl between three towering boys. Their eyes flew from me, to the boys, and back again.

Maybe they were confused that the boys had befriended me so quickly. Maybe they were upset with the boys for allowing me too close. I did not know.

The boys walked me to Jacob's car, a small Rabbit that I wondered how four people of regular size could fit in, not these boys that stood taller than my father used to. Somehow though, we all did fit in, Embry choosing to sit in the back with me as the skinniest build of them all. It was still comical the way his knees folded up against the back seat, and I almost found myself laughing at the sight.

Something about just being with these boys made me feel whole, like I could laugh and play and just be free. I wasn't the girl tossed back and forth from foster home to foster home. I wasn't the girl with the parents who died and is now a burden on their community. I was just me.

The boys laughed about classes, and I just listened in as Jacob drove the few minutes to First Beach. When we arrived Quil jumped out and opened my door. I gave him a worried look as I got out. Why did they have this sudden change? What made me okay to hang out with in only twenty-four hours? I hoped I would find out soon.

They then guided me down the walkway and to the sandy beach. My breath was caught as I stared into the beauty of the distance. The scene was magical. Just like my mother used to say, La Push has a magic in the air. The deep blues of the ocean contrasted the gravely gray sand of the beach and highlighted the scattered stones of every color. I had only once been to the ocean when I was a child, so the breathtaking views seemed all the better.

"Nice huh?" Quil asked as I gazed.

"Very," I answered.

They let me just look a minute more before walking me towards a bunch of bleached white logs positioned around a fire pit. We ended up talking together for two hours. They told stories of growing up and all the mischief they had caused together, and told me a bit about the reservation and the other people. Every once in a while they would ask me a direct question and I would try to answer it generally, but by the end of the second hour I began to feel comfortable enough and felt my walls start to break down. I was enjoying being here, and the way that Jacob looked at me seemed to make me blush every time. I felt myself falling for him already.

At that point the skies seemed to brighten marginally and Quil and Embry looked towards each other and then out to the ocean. Both of their faces seemed to smile in true scheming fashion. Suddenly they were off the logs and each grabbed an arm and leg of Jacob before running for the water. They tossed him far into the air as if he weighed nothing at all. Jacob hollered as he fell and splashed far into the waves.

The boys laughed at Jacob who was still sputtering water and smoothing the water from his hair, and I couldn't help the tiny sound that escaped. It didn't matter that they were close to the tossing sound of the waves because the two still heard me and turned back at the same time. But then they starting taking cautious, purposeful steps toward me with the same mischievous grin they had given Jacob only a minute before.

"No," I said strongly, but still with a smile as I stood and began to back away from them.

"Oh come on Bella. It'll be fun." They tried to persuade me as they advanced.

I shook my head and twisted to run up the sand bank, but only moments later they had my arms and were lifting me to the water.

"Guys! Don't!" But I was laughing. Laughing? It caught me off guard. Had I heard laughter come from my lips in the past month?

Suddenly I was tossed high into the air and landed with a splash close to Jacob. But my laughing had continued and once I hit the water I took a deep breath too late.

Salt water sucked into my mouth and I flailed around in panic feeling blackness already overcome my head. I choked on the water, but that only brought more to my throat. My body thrashed about in the water, and my mind was so unclear that I didn't know which way to swim. But I wouldn't give up. I willed my arms and legs to move, just one tiny bit.

The next thing I knew a warmth touched at my arm and I surfaced. I breathed in deep, coughing up what water I had sucked in, feeling the air like an immediate antidote for my pain. Taking a heavy sigh of relief I noticed that I was surrounded by arms and held tight against the waves. I tried to blink away the tiredness that swelled at my lids and turned my face to see Jacob's eyes wide with pain and worry.

"Bells," he said with such a loving emotion that it nearly knocked the breath away from me again.

I stared into the depth of his brown eyes more clearly than I had yet and the affection coming from them told me so much more than his voice ever could. In only the space of two days this boy cared for me, truly, like one of his own.

Our stare could not be broken even though I began to cough and heard voices on the wind. The strength and power he had over me in this instant seemed absolute. It was almost as if it were love at first sight, but something stronger more binding, a need. It was like my need for air, the feeling for him was so strong, an unbreakable force.

His hand cupped my cheek as his other arm pressed me flush against his body. Like lightning fresh streams of electricity pulsed through me at his touch. The feeling was like surrounding me in a bright flow of light. He then leaned forward in a slow steady motion never letting his glance tear from mine. His head tilted slightly as his nose slid down mine and his lips brushed against me. My eyes closed in want, as my lips parted pleading with him to come closer. He answered my unasked thought and pressed his mouth against mine.

The feeling was pure pleasure. His lips were an exact opposite of his rough hand at my cheek, smooth, gentle and sweet. Even though I was breathing and out of the water, I felt like I was drowning in his embrace.

I slid my arms from gripping his shoulders to curling around his back with one hand resting against his neck just touching into the wet tips of his hair. It was like my life was only created to feel this moment. Nothing I could ever wish for would compare to the happiness of me in his arms, feeling the compassion he has in every spark from his hand against my waist to his lips at mine.

His hand gently glided away from my cheek and back around smoothing my hair down my head and back then almost possessively pressed me tighter against his chest. As much as I wished I could have stayed in that moment forever, my chest remembered I needed to breathe, so I pushed away from him and sucked in the air, breathing hard.

His lips then turned upward and shown a bright handsome smile, his teeth pressing just barely into the russet flesh of his bottom lip. It lit the fire within me, making me feel as though there was not another care in the world.

"About time," Quil yelled from in the water half way from the shore. I turned to see him and Embry swimming towards us. Jacob's eyebrows pressed down as they moved closer and his body seemed to tremble.

"What did you do that for?!" Jacob hollered. "She could have been killed."

Embry and Quil stopped and floated next to us, both looking like scolded puppies.

"We're really sorry," Embry said in earnest. "We really didn't think that she would have gone under like that."

Quil kind of shrugged, but still had an apology written across his face. "It went okay though. She's fine and…well…looked like you two were doing better."

My face burned bright with embarrassment and I tucked myself as close to the waves as possible. Jacob pulled me back tight against his chest and tilted his head against mine.

"We better get you home. I don't want you catching a cold out here in this freezing water."

He began to tow us to shore and I only then started realizing the coldness of the water. Against Jacob it didn't seem to register.

Once we started stepping onto the beach I noticed the cold even more. My body started to shake uncontrollably and Jacob stepped closer. His heat was something that I had noticed before, but not in this magnitude. He was on fire. Was I really that cold? Was I suffering from hypothermia and didn't know it? His heat was really strong, so much that I had to back away.

"Are you alright?" he asked with worry at my sudden tear away from his touch.

I bit my lip and nodded. "Yeah," I said with a quiet voice. "You are just too hot. It's starting to hurt."

His brow shot down with concern. "Let's get you to the Rabbit quick. I can turn up the heater for you. I don't like that you are so cold." He then shot a glare of death to the two boys who ran up the bank towards the car. "You better run cowards!"

He then shook his head and sighed. "Sorry about them. They forget their strength sometimes."

My face blushed as I grinned towards the ground. "It was actually fun. It's been a while since I've been so... well, happy."

He smiled a minute as we walked some more, but then turned and grabbed me gently to stop me. "Bella? The rez is having a bonfire tomorrow night. The whole town is going to be there and I was wondering if you'd come with me?"

My teeth clenched and suddenly I was back to the walled up girl. It was easy to be around Jacob, but the rest of the rez? There was no question in my mind how they would treat me at a party just for the town.

"I don't know Jacob," I said avoiding his eye contact.

"Please come with me?" he said as he stepped forward to lift my chin to see me eye to eye.

"The rest of the town doesn't treat me like you do. I don't belong at something like that."

His face darkened. "Bella," he said sternly, "you belong with me. That makes you accepted by the rez. Don't worry about what they think. It's only me and you."

"I'll think about it," I said quietly turning back towards the walkway up the beach. Except I already knew that was a lie. Nothing he could say would make me feel comfortable enough to end up at something like that.

He seemed to accept the answer and we walked the rest of the way to the car in silence.

Embry and Quil were already waiting, both in the back seat. Jacob turned the car on as I got in and turned the heater aimed full blast at me. The small amount of warmth did help, though it did nothing about my wet clothing that now dripped all over his seat.

They dropped me off at my grandparent's house a few minutes later, with the last goodbyes reminding me about coming to the dreaded bonfire. I tried to smile and nod hoping that wouldn't make him too worried when I didn't show.

***

The evening at home went just the same and I was glad to finally be through with it. I pulled the blanket up over me and let my head hit the pillow.

What was with the change? What had caused the boys to want to hang out with me? Whatever the cause I was happy that it did. My lips turned into a smile on the softness of the pillow. He had kissed me. I had my share of kissing back in my old hometown but this wasn't something I had ever experienced before. The sparks, the lightning, the beckoning call he seemed to give me, it seemed like a lighthouse guiding me home.

Home.

I liked the sound of that. Of course this place could never be home, but at least I could learn to enjoy it for my time here.

I had to wonder about Jacob though. Would it be the same at school tomorrow? Would I not exist? He did ask me to sit with him and his friends at lunch earlier. Maybe there was something to this whole equation I wasn't seeing. One detail that would make this turn out alright. I guess I just hoped for a miracle. I'd have to wait until tomorrow to see what happened.

***

The next day I walked out the doors of my last morning hour before lunch, and Jacob was waiting.

"Hi," I said smiling bashfully not sure if this was where he knew me or not.

"Can I walk you to lunch?" he said as he followed aside me.

I nodded with a slight grin. Well, at least he was still talking to me at the moment.

"You can eat with us if you want. That is if you don't have to do anything in the library today."

"Sure," I said quietly.

He opened the lunch room doors for me and we walked in together towards the lunch line. After we both went through the line filling our trays, he led me towards his table. I got a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach as heads started to turn after me. Their stares showed more anger than I had seen yet with their eyes dashing between me to Jacob. Could they really be that angry that I was talking to one of their own? Or perhaps…did they hear about the kiss? I swallowed nervously. They wouldn't do anything to me for kissing Jacob, would they? A quick glance to see an angered face through my hair made me worry that they could.

"Bella!" Quil boomed as we ended next to the table.

I offered a slight smile in response.

"Bella, these are the guys. Well, and Kim," Jacob laughed. He then started pointing students out around the table. "Seth, Jared and Kim, and you already know these two bozo's- Quil and Embry. Guys this is Bella."

Kim, with the beautiful long hair, flashed a pretty smile. "Nice to meet you Bella. Jacob has been telling us so much about you."

I gave my greetings back, but was wondering what Jacob really knew about me. He had only talked with me for a few hours the day before.

Embry pulled a chair out. "Come on Bella. Sit."

I sat down gingerly, still aware of all the stares on my back.

Throughout the rest of lunch I was happy to feel like an accepted part of a group. They talked to me like I wasn't the lone white person in a sea of russet. Just that I was a friend. I even began to open up and smile. They were such an easy group to be with.

They reminded me about the bonfire tonight and how excited they were that everyone would be there. I could only smile and nod. As much as I thought that they accepted me, I knew that no one else had felt that same way. I already had made up my mind to make up an excuse when that time came.

When the bell rang, Jacob gathered our trays and placed them near the pile on our way towards class.

***

Jacob dropped me off in front of my grandparents house after school with a smile that told me he would be really disappointed when I didn't show up tonight, but I still felt like there was no reason for me to go.

I walked in the house to be greeted by the fresh scent of sweet rolls. The words left my mouth before I had a chance to filter them. "Oh, that smells so wonderful."

"Isabella," my grandmother answered from the kitchen. "Please come in here child."

"Yes Mrs. Hatch," I answered like I had just been scolded.

As I came into view, she continued. "The reservation is having a night for the locals tonight. I expect you'll be able to cook for yourself tonight?"

"Yes Ma'am."

She busied herself tossing a large bowl of salad. "Mr. Hatch and I will be gone all night, so don't expect us around."

"Yes Ma'am," I answered again.

"That is all. You may go."

I nodded once and then slipped out and towards my room. My grandmother only confirmed my fears. I was not allowed to come to the bonfire. Locals only.

My homework was finished in a few hours, just as I heard the car start up outside. My grandparents were on their way to the beach. I looked out the small window and watched as they drove off. But I didn't feel as sad as I thought I should have. I still was the outsider and being alone in my room seemed like an easier way to spend the evening than constantly turning heads and being stared at with angry eyes.

A few minutes later I went downstairs and began my dinner. I fixed something quick and easy hoping to not take too many ingredients from my grandparent's kitchen. Then I cleaned up my mess and started out on the living room. I dusted and tidied. It actually made me feel like I was worth something, even if it was just a maid. I felt like I was earning my stay here. If I helped out enough I wouldn't be too much of a burden.

After an hour or two I finished the vacuuming and final touches and headed back upstairs. I grabbed one of my homework novels and flipped through close to the end. We were only supposed to be four chapters in, but I had had time to spare.

I had only read for a few minutes when I heard a knock at the front door. My heart jumped. The entire reservation was supposed to be at the beach. Who was at my door? I listened to a few more knocks and decided it was best to ignore it. I went back to reading and tried to not worry too much.

That was, until the window in my room opened from the outside.

I sat quickly up in bed, my eyes wide with fright. I was about to scream when Jacob's head poked through my window.

"Bella?" he asked as the window opened all the way and his feet flipped through. He grinned wide when he saw me and then shied away when he must have realized my position frozen with terror. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

When my breath caught up with me I threw my book at him. "What are you doing?! You scared me half to death."

He caught my book easily with one hand. "I'm sorry, but I just had to see you and you weren't answering the door."

It was him? Shouldn't he be tucked away at the bonfire with all his friends? "Why are you here?"

He took a step forward from the window, almost seeming hurt that I had asked that question.

"You never showed up. I asked your grandparents and they said you were sick, so I had to come see if there was anything I could do."

I laid back on my bed almost in annoyance and stared up at my ceiling. "I'm fine. They just said that to make an excuse as why I couldn't go with them."

He moved over and sat on the edge of the bed near my chest. "They didn't want you to go with them?"

I looked over to his caring face. "Jacob, no one wants me to go besides you. Everyone else wishes I never even came here."

"That's not true. My group all loves you." He then spoke quietly to himself, "Well, at least all but Paul."

"Paul?" I asked with my interest piqued. That was the same name from last week.

"Yeah," he sighed. "Paul is in our group. He's really easily annoyed, so it's not really you. It's just that no one has ever imp..ever had something like this happen before."

"Something like what?" I wondered and sat up to look at him.

"Bella," he said with a miserable voice and then twisted around to look back at the wall. He sighed as something began to pass through his mind. "Well, I really wanted you to hear the legends first."

"What legends?" This conversation was starting to fly passed me. I didn't understand a word.

He exhaled a deep breath and then turned to look at me. "Why don't you come with me to the bonfire? My dad tells them so much better than I can."

My face instantly dropped and I brought my knees up to my chest. "Jacob. I can't. I don't feel comfortable in front of all those people. I just don't belong here."

He wrapped his large warm hands around mine and brought them to his lap. "Bella, there is more than you know going on here. So, won't you come with me?"

I didn't want to see the hurt on his face so I dropped my eyes.

He was quiet a moment as we both thought things through. "Okay," he gave in and released me sliding back against my wall next to the bed.

I listened as he started with stories of his ancestors turning into wolves and then about cold ones who threatened their village. He told a story of the third wife and how she had saved everyone without any magic. Then he slowed as he told the legend of imprinting and meeting the one the stars had destined for you. They were all beautiful stories and he seemed to tell them with such passion. It was hard not to get lost in the stories.

When he finished I smiled. "Those are beautiful. Thanks for sharing them with me."

He turned to face my eyes, his face riddled with worry. "There is something else I need to tell you."

"Okay," I said concerned about his sudden emotional change.

Once again he took my hands in his. "These aren't just stories. They are actual histories. Some of the boys in my tribe have the gene to be able to shape shift. There is a group of vampires near here, and their presence has caused the gene to appear again. I am a shape shifter. Most of my friends are shape shifters. We are like werewolves only we can change anytime we want."

I shied away from him and pulled my hands back to myself. "I think you should go." His words told me that I was just their experiment. He was just making fun of me.

"No-no," he said quickly and pushed my chin to look his way. "This is real. I know it's hard to understand. I didn't expect you to understand, but I can prove it." His eyes searched around the room. "I don't think this room could handle it, but if you go outside with me I can show you."

"Show me what?" I asked confused.

"I can prove I'm a werewolf. Come with me." He grabbed my hand and with a single pull had me off the bed and leaned flush against his body. My body reacted immediately. My temperature and heartbeat rose, and my breath became shallow as I felt the electricity between us. It was almost enough to let me forget and reach for his lips. "Come with me?"

My clouded head could only nod. He instantly had me in his arms and slid us through the small window.

"What are..!" I tried to shout, but we had already landed softly on the ground. My eyes shifted around the darkened area as he carried me towards the forest. The setting seemed ominous and I began to be nervous. "Jacob?" I asked carefully.

"It'll be alright," he said sincerely, as he ran easily hopping over stumps and rocks. I sat quietly and waited until he slowed at a brightly lit meadow.

He sat me down on a larger rock to the side and put his hands up softly. "You'll be okay. Nothing will hurt you okay? Just remember it's me."

I nodded with confusion as he ran behind a close bush and took off his shirt, throwing it effortlessly to the ground. Then his hands twisted on his hips from behind the bush and he stood straight and closed his eyes. His body then began to vibrate and almost seemed to shimmer with the tremors. Quickly, russet fur spilled from every inch of his body and his face elongated into a wolf's nose. In an instant a large wolf was standing in Jacob's place staring at me with wide hopeful eyes.

I couldn't speak. I couldn't move. I wasn't even sure if I was breathing.

What strange dream am I a part of? I was going to wake up in my bedroom. I had just fallen asleep with my novel and am now dreaming up extreme circumstances to rid myself of the pain.

A whimper sounded from the large animal and it began to inch from out of the bush. I watched as it slowly moved towards me and cautiously brought its nose to touch my hand. His warm wet nose brushed against my fingers and brought a smile to my face.

"So you are Jacob then huh?" I asked uncertainly.

Its eyes came back to mine and he nodded his head with excitement. This had to be a dream. Only in a dream would a creature this big not try to hurt me and be able to understand my words. He took one lick up the side of my face and then raced back to the bush he had just emerged from. Within a second Jacob was standing there and then came back to me with only his pants back on.

My eyes followed the deep, thick muscles in his chest as I openly ogled him. My dream had really seemed to muscle him up well.

"So what do you think?" Jacob asked hopefully as he stood in front of me.

I looked up at him and smiled. "I'd say this is turning into a really interesting dream."

He rolled his eyes and sat down next to me. "This isn't a dream Bella. This is me. This is you. I'm a werewolf."

I looked at him cautiously, but not convinced as I continued to eye his arms.

"Bella!" He laughed, then reached over and I felt a hard pinch on my arm.

"OW!" I said and jumped to my feet beside him, rubbing my arm.

His shoulders slunk. "Sorry, I probably did it too hard. But, Bella, this isn't a dream okay?"

I eyed my arm and knew a bruise would form. "Yeah, that definitely hurt." My mind paused as everything tried to catch up. Am I really standing here with a werewolf? I twisted back to him carefully. "So…you're really um, a werewolf then?"

He smirked a bit and then stood up after me. "Yes," he said as he grabbed our hands between us. "I'm a werewolf and a lot of my friends are wolves too: Embry, Quil, Seth, Jared, Paul, and Sam and Leah, who you haven't met yet. We protect the reservation from vampires, and now we'll protect you too."

Me too.

I tried to pull away. I shouldn't be grouped into the people of the reservation.

"Bella, what's wrong? Are you afraid?"

"No," I answered honestly. "I just don't think anyone else cares."

He sighed and pulled me back down to sit on the rock beside him. "Well, there is one other thing I need to tell you. The story about imprinting isn't just a story either. The day I rescued you from falling and you looked me in the eyes, I imprinted on you. We are meant to be together. That makes you a part of this reservation regardless of your skin color. I already love you more than anything and the rest of my life will be dedicated to keeping you safe. The pack already knows that I have imprinted on you and that's why they are trying to be nicer. Paul and Leah are being cautious, because there has never been an imprint on someone not of Native background, but there were never reports of female wolves either."

I turned the best I could. This had to be all some big joke. As much as I liked him already, he thought he has some strange soul mate connection with me. This couldn't be real.

His warm hand then caressed my face and turned me to look at him. "Bella when you first came here the town was afraid. Everyone was afraid that someone from the outside world would learn our secrets. We didn't want to become front page news or the study of some science project. Everyone was cautioned not to let you in and not to share the secret of the wolves. But the moment I imprinted on you that all became void. You are a part of us now. We just need to let the rest of the rez know."

"Is that why they were so angry with me when I was talking to you earlier?" I asked softly.

He shook his head back and forth. "They weren't angry with you. They were angry with me. They thought out of anyone, I shouldn't be one to talk to you since I am one of the wolves. But you don't need to worry anymore."

I sighed, "I don't know Jacob. Wolves? Imprints? This seems like it is coming all so fast. I'm not sure what to say about all this."

He looked deeply into my eyes. "Just say that you'll come back to the bonfire with me. We can get this straightened out tonight and next week you can go back to just being the new girl at school, not the one that everyone ignores."

When I didn't answer he lifted my chin and smirked at me. "Besides now everyone will be envious of you. Girlfriend of the 'most handsome boy in town'." He laughed self-assuredly and I couldn't help but smile along with him.

"So will you go then?" he pleaded.

I grinned bashfully and nodded. I was terribly afraid of the unknown, but with Jacob's assurance I seemed to get enough confidence to try it out.

Before I had a chance to think about changing my mind, Jacob swooped me up on his back and started running at a very fast pace toward the beach. The air blew around me like I was on a roller coaster but I never felt jolted or rocketed out of place. The ride was very gentle and ended up lasting only a minute or two when he finally slowed and sat me down.

I could hear music playing loudly as well as the continued crackle of a large fire, and the scent of grilled meats was on the cool air. My stomach seemed to jolt but not in response to the food, I was nervous. How would people react?

Jacob grabbed my hand and started tugging me through the trees unaware of my internal battle. When we ended up just through the trees peering through them towards the beach, he smiled as he looked onto the hundreds of people. I only felt like I could throw up.

"Will you stay here for just a minute?" he asked. "I need to do something first. I'll be right back for you. Okay?"

My brow pushed down in confusion, but felt the need to trust him after all this so I nodded gently. "Alright."

He smiled his large sunny smile and then leaned down quickly and kissed my lips inviting a smile to mine.

"I'll be right back," he assured, and then ran into the light of the fire on the beach.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," spoke a loud deep voice, "my son needs a moment of your time."

The music quieted shortly after and I could see the multitude of people turn their attention toward Jacob and a man in a wheelchair.

"Go ahead Jake," he said and motioned up to him.

"As you all know. Half of our pack has already had imprinting happen. This week I found my imprint."

Cheers of all sounds scattered into the air. Congratulations of every kind were shouted. Even the man in the wheel chair patted his back. When the roaring had finally died down Jacob spoke again.

"I already love her more than the moon, more than the stars. I want her to be happy more than anything else. You all know that imprinting is absolute. It is given to us by our ancestors…"

"Enough Black!"

"Who is she?"

"Get on with it!"

"We know what imprinting is!"

People of the crowd started shouting out.

He took a deep breath and looked around at the people. "I'd like to introduce you all to my imprint…" He turned around and stepped through the tree line and grabbed my hand. "Bella." Gasps rang out as he tugged me from the trees and into the light of the fire.

His arm came around me protectively as the crowds started to sputter lines of every kind.

"She's white!"

"That's the outsider."

"You can't imprint on her!"

"She's not native!"

"Everyone, everyone!" The man in the wheelchair interrupted. "We all know that Bella is adopted and not native. And we also all know that there has never been a wolf imprint on someone not native, but things are different. Think of Leah. We have never had a feminine wolf before her. People, our histories are changing, and right before our eyes. We need to look within ourselves and decide if we will allow these changes to happen. I know that many of you were hard to come around for Leah, but I ask, no beg of you on behalf of my son, to accept his imprint. She needs your approval. Think how out of place you would feel in her situation. She was brought to our tribe by the ancients, and we need to respect her for their sakes if nothing else.

"You all know that Mya was very dear to me. It broke my heart when she refused my engagement and went with Bella's father, but if I can forgive and forget, you should be able to too. Like I said, times are changing. Maybe Mya was the start of that change and we should follow in her footsteps. I'm not saying that we should run out and tell our secret. That is still the tribe's secret, but we shouldn't be afraid to know those not of Native background. Jacob and Mya both show us that being with someone who is not Native is okay. We don't need to fear the unknown."

By that point the crowd that was once so mob like became silent as only the fire crackled in the background. Even I was in awe of his magical tone and the way he spoke my mother's name with such beauty. This was Billy? Mother's high school sweetheart?

Embry, Quil, Jared, Kim, and Seth made their way to the area with Jacob, Billy, and I, and stood their ground.

Kim spoke over the heads. "I have not known Bella for very long. I've barely spoken to her for an hour, but in that hour I found out what a wonderful person she was. She's not someone we need to hide from, and especially now that she's an imprint. We have to accept her and welcome her with open arms." She turned around and hugged me away from Jacob's arms.

"Thank you," I said in a quiet tearful voice and hugged her back.

"We imprints have to stick together," she whispered back and then turned to stand beside me.

The rest of Jacob's friends echoed her thoughts and stood with us.

"Who else among you can accept Bella as one of our own?" Billy asked, almost pleading to the quiet crowd.

"I can," said a quiet elderly voice I recognized. My grandmother stepped forward and walked through the crowd with grandfather shortly behind her. "When Isabella first came here, we were prepared for a burden. But she has been far from it. I asked her to clean the dishes one night that she was here and every day since she has offered to help with tasks around our home, things that I haven't done for years because of my bad hips. The help she has given and the way she has handled herself shows me that she is strong for her age and has the wisdom of my daughter. Though Mya had a childish attitude, her spirit was forever old. And now, even in death she is teaching us a lesson that we shouldn't try to keep to ourselves as the people of old have. We need to embrace change, and I will."

She then stepped to me and pressed me into a tight hug. "Granddaughter," she said to me. Then more elderly arms wrapped around as my grandfather was following her.

Claps began to roll from the crowd and soon the small pattering became rounds of applause. Tears pricked at my eyes as I stared into the faces of the community, ones that until today had seen me as an outsider and someone to fear.

People I didn't even recognize came up to give me their greetings and welcome me to the tribe. All I could do was smile. This was the miracle I had prayed for. I just wanted to have a family back and when I stared into the deep brown eyes, and the russet colored skin of those around me I knew that they were my new family.

It was all I wanted.

To be accepted.


End file.
